A Piece Of Home
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: They destroyed the Uranium Bomb, now that he is in peace with his brother...Edward Elric reflects of his long lost home, and how he now has one, a piece of home on his heart. Oneshot.


**I just don't where this come from...I just want to think the Elrics found some piece after CoS...**

**Chec out for my real great oneshots! "One The Other Side" and "Start Swimming"  
**

* * *

_**A Piece Of Home**_

_England, __Derwentwater, 1928._

Once underwater, the world seems so distant.

Edward Elric closed his eyes as his body became one with the water. It was cold, but that was to be expected, he was swimming on the lake. The crystalline water was pristine, pure, so much Ed felt guilty for swimming on it. The lake belonged to the fishes and all the living creatures beneath.

But he couldn't resist the temptation of joining. Edward didn't really knew why he enjoyed swimming in the lake so much, though he had some theories. Maybe it was because the water was so refreshing in a summer day, maybe it was because he enjoyed swimming in harmony along the marine creatures, or maybe it was because it reminded him of home.

His long lost home.

Edward breathed deeply and dove in.

The water was so clear that he could see all the fishes and their colors, the plants swallowing the pure water. His ears could only feel the pressure and the sound of bubbles, it was relaxing, soothing. He knew that soon his lungs would ask for oxygen, but he would enjoy those minutes he had underwater.

These waters, they had a strange effect on him.

They evoked some forgotten memories. He saw Trisha, he saw Hohenheim, he saw a baby Al, and he saw a kid Ed. Flashes that gave him a feeling of security, a feeling of nostalgia. He wasn't sure if he liked those flashes.

He opened his eyes and dove out, breathing in.

The wind blew up and he shivered of cold, but he was glad to be where he was. The sun was bright, warming his face, and the birds were singing. The panorama reminded him of Risembool, his home town, but instead of saddening him, it made him happy.

He turned around and saw a white house by the lake.

His home.

Edward smiled at the mere sight of the house, because it was his home, because he finally had a home. He felt joy just by the mere thought. He burned his old house when he was just eleven, and now that he was twenty-three, he finally had a place to call a home.

One year ago, Edward and Alphonse got the Uranium Bomb brought from the other side; they deactivated it and destroyed it. With their quest over, and by Al's wish, they settled down in England and decided to build a home, a place where they would be able to live in peace at last.

They build their home by the Derwentwater Lake, a place that reminded them of Risembool. They weren't that far from the city, so it was a perfect place to settle down. It had been a relief for the Elrics to finally be able to live in peace.

Edward swam to the edge of the river and sat on the deck, watching the beautiful scenery. He felt happy, just because. Many people said that being happy without a reason was weird, but Ed knew it wasn't. And if that was the case, then he was weird.

He looked at his reflection through the water, and realized how old he looked. Not long ago, he decided to let his beard grow, and he started to wear glasses. Al told him he looked a lot like Hohenheim, and somehow, Ed didn't cared.

He smiled amused as he remembered the recent time when people would confuse Ed for Al's father rather than older brother. _Now, there is still that height problem…_

As for Al, as Ed predicted, looked exactly like Alfons now that he was eighteen. The only difference was the eye and hair color, the rest of his body was the same as his counterpart, build up. Al's cute babyish face was no longer that, but he was quite handsome. And his voice had, of course, matured. It wasn't quite the same as Alfons, but it was indeed no longer of a little kid.

Ed gazed at the sky.

Now that he was at home, by the lake, he suddenly remembered those childhood memories that came back after being long forgotten. He was very little back then, but now that he saw the ducks, he remembered when he learned how to swim.

* * *

"_Daddy, I sca__wed!"_

_A little Ed cowered away from the lake; tears of fear were on his little golden eyes. _

_Hohenheim, already on the water, had his arms up reaching for Ed. "It's alright Ed, come here, I promise nothing will happen."_

_Ed, reluctantly, jumped into the water where Hohenheim caught him. The little kid opened his eyes and stared at his father, who smiled at him and urged him to kick out in the water. "I know you can, Ed."_

_The little kid tried, and smiled as he realized how easy it was to do it. Hohenheim held Ed' hands as they swam through the lake._

"_Now, Ed, I'm going to let go and you're going to have to use your arms to keep on floating.", instructed Hohenheim._

"_Daddy, wait!"_

_Too late._

_Ed found himself struggling against the water, and panicked when water started flowing inside his mouth, he forgot how to swim as the fear took over him._

_Hohenheim hold him again and Ed started crying. The man rubbed his son's back soothingly. "Shh, it's alright Edward, it's alright."_

* * *

Edward sighed.

_Why does one of my few memories of Dad has to be of one semi-traumatic event?_

Nevertheless, he treasured that memory a lot, because it was one of the few things he remembered of his childhood that involved Hohenheim. In the past, thinking about his father made him sick, but now, it comforted him a lot. It was kind of ironic how an annoying though could turn in something good.

_I can't say I forgive him completely, the fact that he left us. But…I can understand why. I guess it would have been painful to me and to Mom to see his decadent body. And in the end, he was a really good person. He gave his life so I can go home, so I could be with Alphonse again. I guess that makes it up._

Edward wished he could have told Hohenheim how much he meant to him in time. _I just hope he knows…_

He raised his head again, and saw that the wind was blowing, so strong that it made some waves on the lake. It was quite a beautiful sight really, Ed never had an opportunity to just sit down and enjoy the panorama.

And now he had a lifetime.

Somehow, this reminded him of his family. Think of his childhood and his faint memories of Hohenheim made him remember something. He remembered when he learned to swim, and he remembered when Al learned to walk.

* * *

"_Come on Al!"_

_Trisha Elric encouraged her one year old son to stand up and walk. Little Al seemed scared, he could barely hold his own weight sitting up, and now his mom was urging him to get up and start walking._

_Al made a sound to indicate he wasn't ready._

_Ed hold his hand and smiled. "Come on, wittle bwuder!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey big brother, why so thoughtful?"

Edward lifted his head and saw the shape of his little taller brother by his side. Alphonse sat beside him, wetting his feel in the lake. "We should get going, Noah is waiting for us."

"I know, I was just remembering some things about home.", said Edward, leaning and kissing his little brother in the cheek. "But this is our home now."

Alphonse sighed. "Even though we left Amestris, we finally found some peace, I guess that means all. Besides, I have many photos of us when we were kids and with mom! Who would have thought I could be such a good painter?"

"Yeah"

Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric were far from their once home, but they found a piece of home, in their hearts.


End file.
